leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
James's Mime Jr.
| enva1=Kayzie Rogers (AG147-AG191, DP053-present) Michele Knotz (DP002-DP052)| java1=Ikue Ohtani (AG147-AG158, AG176-present) Tomoe Hanba (AG161-AG175)| }} James's Mime Jr. (Japanese: コジロウのマネネ Kojirō's Manene) was the third Pokémon caught by James of Team Rocket during the Advanced Generation series of the Pokémon anime, and his ninth overall. In the anime History James caught Mime Jr. by accident in Sweet Baby James after it purposefully initiated the capture mechanism on one of his empty Poké Balls that had fallen on the floor. Mime Jr. previously resided with the old couple who took care of an old vacation home of James's family; James went there when his Chimecho fell ill. Mime Jr. took an instant liking to James, keeping him company at night while he sat over Chimecho. James was thankful for this, and he told Mime Jr. that it was kindhearted. When it was time for James to leave, Chimecho was still ill, so he decided to leave it in care of the old couple. When he reached in his pocket to get Chimecho's Poké Ball, the empty ones fell out, and Mime Jr. rushed in. James asked why Mime Jr. would want to go with him, and the couple told him that Mime Jr. likes him and thinks he is a kind person. They also said "Looks like you've found yourself a good buddy in Mime Jr." James won a Pokémon Orienteering contest with his in Off the Unbeaten Path. In Spontaneous Combusken, Mime Jr. was used by Jessie, under the alias of Jessibelle, in the Chrysanthemum Pokémon Contest. They got through the round by preforming a Hula-Dance that was praised by the judges for showing of Mime Jr.'s cuteness. In the battle round, Mime Jr.'s first opponent was May's Combusken. Though it made use of its unusual and attacks, Mime Jr. was ultimately defeated when Combusken was energized by its mimicked and hit it with . In All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, James entered Mime Jr. in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. During the event, Mime Jr. was seen imitating a and a . Its mimicking skills left the three judges very impressed, and it was selected as one of the five finalists. However, after Jessie and decided to steal the Pokémon Egg prize, James and Mime Jr. were forced to abandon the competition to escape with the rest of . In Dawn's Early Night!, Jessilina used Mime Jr. and for the Double Performance required during the . Their performance started with Cacnea using , which Mime Jr. before using Tickle on Jessilina. Both Mime Jr. and Cacnea hugged and tickled Jessilina, spinning her around the stage. After that, Cacnea fired upwards, with Mime Jr. once again mimicking. As the arrow-shaped pins collided, it resulted in a flashy fireworks display. Their performance got Jessilina a high score, placing her among the s advancing to the second round. In Old Rivals, New Tricks!, Mime Jr. was Jessilina's choice for the Performance Stage of the Contest. When she commanded Mime Jr. to use , the waited before fully executing the move, a strategy which Jessilina adapted from Ursula, who always makes charging poses together with her Pokémon to leave an impression on the minds of those watching her performances. The act of storing up energy before unleashing the move amplified Teeter Dance's effect and got everyone in the Contest Hall dancing. The performance impressed the Contest Judges enough for them to grant Jessilina a spot in the Battle Stage. In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, Mime Jr. was used along with in a two-on-two Contest Battle during the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Together they managed to defeat their opponents, allowing Jessilina to advance in the competition while making James very proud. Following the Team Rocket trio's journey in Sinnoh, James was forced to leave Mime Jr. at Team Rocket's headquarters as it is not a Pokémon native to the Unova region, and would seem suspicious. Personality and characteristics Mime Jr., as a Mime Pokémon, imitates what people do. Like before it it regularly inserts itself at the end of the Team Rocket motto saying "Mime, Mime", after says his name. It is seen fairly commonly out of its Poké Ball, similar to Chimecho, participating in Team Rocket's schemes. Also similarly to Chimecho, Mime Jr. is babied by James and he rarely lets it battle. Mime Jr. has a great relationship with its Trainer and seems to quite like Jessie, , and Wobbuffet. Like Dawn's Piplup, it was shown in Battling a Cute Drama! to take insults straight to heart and sulk over them. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Teeter Dance|1=Mimic|2=Tickle|3=Tickle DP}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Teeter Dance|1=Mimic|2=Tickle|3=Tickle}}}} Moves used via Mimic mod 3}}|0=BubbleBeam|1=Pin Missile|2=Fire Spin}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=BubbleBeam|1=Pin Missile|2=Fire Spin}}|image2=James Mime Jr Mimic mod 3}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Needle Arm|2=Hidden Power}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Needle Arm|2=Hidden Power}}}} }} }} }} }} }} }} In the TCG Mime Jr. appeared in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, alongside Jessie, James, , and . Trivia * According to James, Mime Jr.'s favorite snack is . * For DP026, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about James's Mime Jr. He writes this Pokémon senryū about it: かわいいね　マネネまねする　きみのマネ "Isn't it cute? imitates your imitation." * Mime Jr. is the first Pokémon from a then-upcoming generation a member of the Team Rocket trio has caught. * Mime Jr. is the only baby Pokémon ever owned by Team Rocket. Related articles Mime Jr de:James’ Pantimimi es:Mime Jr. de James fr:Mime Jr. de James it:Mime Jr. di James ja:コジロウのマネネ zh:小次郎的魔尼尼